Asa to Yoake to Yoru
by XxShiro777xX
Summary: Banished to the deepest part of hell and to never return to the heavens. The unbearable darkness seems to be getting stronger by the second. How will the heroes of light spring forth and cooperate with each other against this powerful force of darkness ?


**A/N:** Hi guys, this is my new story I'm writing XD. I'm sorry if some of you read my other story, but I'm ending that one. Today I'm writing a new story about SasuHina, NaruIno, and my OC x OC. Now let me stop babbling on and start the story!

I do not own Naruto sadly.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The beautiful ray of light comes forth and brings light to the now awake village. The cruel darkness that had once enveloped the village is now running away from the light, fearing its destruction. Husbands are bidding their families goodbye as they get ready for work. Kids run to school happily as they meet their friends to talk about their day.  
>A boy with ebony hair starts walking down the road and hears the whispered praises from the people around him. Girls begin to swarm around him and start yelling his name while blushing madly. This boy gets all the attention yet doesn't want it; instead he wants something evil and corrupted which only lies in the darkness.<br>Two boys very similar yet different from him get the opposite treatment. The blond haired one is shunned and gets dark glares from the villagers, but always seems to have a smile on his face no matter what. The white haired one gets an even worse treatment which consists of daily beatings, cuts, or broken bones. Regardless of their circumstances they don't care how the odds are against them— they just want to follow down the road they choose.  
>Kami bestows each one at birth with a mighty power that is best fit for them. As a result it is chosen by destiny that they would cross each others' paths. And just as it is written in history, when the world is in trouble the heroes of light will come and bring joy, peace, and happiness across the land. Just as the same legend foretold, two of the heroes will fight each other, and while in their destined brawl the mightiest one will fall in battle protecting the people.<br>It is a given that with great power comes great pain, nothing so great can be received without something being given in exchange. The young ebony haired boy lost everyone he loved by the hand of the one he loves most. The blond haired boy lost his parents without knowing who they where, growing up with that never-fading loneliness. The white haired one had no one from the start, then was treated as a slave and was beaten by his master whenever he did something wrong. Those three children of destiny have been in hell for their entire life, and they suffer that horrible burden all by themselves from a young age. Each one of them symbolizes something that people always try to find… hope, love, and freedom.  
>But before these heroes of light were born, there once lived a great evil. He had not always been evil; there was a time when he had been a great noble man that lived to protect his people. Above all he loved only one. He was always putting his life on the line to protect this person, his beloved wife. One day when he came home from work, he was welcomed by the sight of his wife and his dear friend in the throes of passion. He was beyond stunned to see his beloved wife and his best friend together on the same bed where they had made love countless times. His first instinct was to run away and as he did he cried his heart out, feeling betrayed by the ones he cared most for. After he came out of that depressed state he was in, he started plotting his revenge against them. So he went home and killed both his wife and friend while they were sleeping— that was the point where he lost his sanity.<br>One day he found a book that granted him evil powers. As a result he brought two worlds together that were never supposed to meet, and therefore allowing more evil into the world. He united the power of light with a power that had never been known to this world. The effects would be devastating, signaling the down fall of all evil or the beginning of the end of the world…

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Well how was it? I hope it's good, and thanks to all my readers and my beta.


End file.
